This Time Again
by princessjasmine12
Summary: A short speculation two shot about what we ALL want to see happen in 2x12 with Ezria. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this based off of the promo's and spoilers for 212 about Ezria. Aria's task apparently is to make Jackie go away. I honestly can't wait to see what happens with that because I have no idea how it's going to go. **

**This is just a short little speculation story of what we ALL want to see happen with Ezria on Tuesday in the Season 2 finale. It will probably be two chapters.**

Aria's POV

"Make Jackie go away." The dolls' words rang throughout my head as I stood outside Jackie's office at Hollis.

I took a deep breath as I opened up the door, and waltzed inside. Jackie was sitting at her desk with a pencil in hand, and a textbook and papers sprawled out in front of her.

"I know about your paper." I said to her, without missing a beat.

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked me, confusion laced throughout her voice.

I held up the paper in front of her but too far out of her grasp, as I spoke. "The one that you didn't write, your plagiarized paper, about Theodore-" But she cut me off.

"How did you get that?" She asked, her eyes darting back and forth between my face and the paper in my hands.

"That's something only I need to know." I said, as I placed the paper back into my bag. "Now lets get something straight Jackie." I said through gritted teeth as I gripped the edge of the desk.

"You know that Ezra and I are together, so stay the hell away from him." I snarled at her.

"Why should I do that? You're just a phase. He'll take me back in a heartbeat if I let him." She said confidently.

"You wish." I said, looking at her incredulously.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'll stay quiet about your paper if you stay the hell away from Ezra." I said as I turned towards the door, not giving her a chance to respond.

Before leaving the room, I snuck a glance back at her to see that the pencil in her hands was now broken in half.

…PLL…

Ezra's POV 

"I made a terrible mistake and I need you." Aria sobbed into the phone. **(Doesn't every other Ezria shipper in the world hope that she's talking to Ezra? I really really hope she is!)**

"I'll be right there." I replied, before quickly hanging up.

I grabbed my jacket and raced out of my apartment. Aria needed me and there was no way that I was going to let her down. As I sped off towards the station, my mind raced. What in the world was going on? Why was Aria at the police station in the first place? What caused her to be in such a vulnerable state?

I quickly parked my car and jumped out, running through the doors of the police station. I looked around the room, searching for Aria, Byron, Ella, Mike, or anyone who would be remotely connected to Aria.

"Ezra!" I heard a surprised Ella Montgomery exclaim.

All of a sudden, I saw Aria's petite figure out of the corner of my eye. She was sitting at a table with Spencer and Hanna, and she was covered in dirt, making her pale skin many shades darker. I could tell that she was sobbing uncontrollably because her head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking.

It broke my heart to see her in such a fragile state. At that moment, I did not care that Aria's parents were in the same room as Aria and I. I did not care that I used to be Aria's teacher. I did not care that I was at a police station, filled with police. I did not care that Spencer, and Hanna's parents were there too.

All I cared about was Aria.

"What are you doing-" Ella began, as she started to make her way towards me.

However, somehow I managed to drown out anything else she said. I disregarded Ella completely as I quickly made my way over to Aria.

She lifted her head from her hands and her eyes displayed complete pain, sadness, and vulnerability.

She jumped out of her seat and ran towards me, just as I opened my arms, eagerly welcoming her into an embrace. I wrapped my arms around her small body, holding her tightly against me, as she crushed her body against mine.

"Shh." I said quietly, trying to calm her down as I stroked my fingers through her silky hair. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before closing my eyes and burying my face in her hair. Somehow, it still smelled delicious, despite the fact that the rest of her body was covered in dirt.

"Don't ever let go." She sobbed, as her small hands clutched at material of the shirt against my chest.

"I never will." I whispered in her ear, as I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

She continued sobbing against me as a very confused Ella and Byron made their way over to us. Aria lifted her head from my tear stained shirt as fear and surprise took over her.

"What… is going on here?" Ella asked, as her eyes darted back and forth between Aria and I.

Aria took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of confessing about our relationship, she broke down, as more tears fell down her rosy cheeks. I quickly took her in my arms again as her parents both looked at us skeptically.

I shrugged at them, giving them a small apologetic smile. Obviously it must be weird for them to see their daughter crying into her former English teachers' chest.

"I need to see Aria for questioning." A voice said, interrupting the moment. I looked towards the voice to see Officer Garret Renolds walking towards us. He was, just like Ella and Byron, looking at Aria and I skeptically.

A part of me just wanted to kiss Aria right then and there so that people knew about our relationship and so that we would stop getting that look.

Aria lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me with glassy eyes. Her lips were just a few inches away from mine. If I kissed her, everyone would know about us. It would all be over. It was very tempting, since I was so sick of the hiding we were doing and the looks we were getting. However, it quickly dawned on me that we were standing in a police station and that I was her former teacher. And that her parents were in the room. Kissing Aria definitely would not go down well.

Instead, I let my arms fall from around her body. She gazed into my eyes, her dark ones piercing into my light blue ones. She finally broke the gaze as she slowly made her way over to Officer Garret.

I sat down in one of the chairs near where we were standing as I watched Aria follow Officer Garret into another room.

"Ezra?" I looked up to see Ella Montgomery standing in front of me. I could not decipher the look on her face as knowing or confused. I quickly searched the room for Byron. I finally found him speaking with Spencer's father, but I could not help but also notice the glances he kept making towards me.

"What just happened?" She asked me.

I looked at her, unsure of how to answer the question.

I took a deep breath, before opening my mouth to speak. "Well…" I began.

Ella was looking at me curiously, as if she knew something but was not saying what she knew.

"I heard that the girls were at the police station and I thought it would be nice of me to make sure that they were okay." I said, trying not to speak about Aria specifically.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked me, after a few moments of silence.

I nodded at her, as I tried to hide the fear in my eyes. What if she asked about Aria? About what was going on with Aria and I?

"Is there something going on between you and Spencer?"

I looked at her incredulously. Spencer? Really? Ella had just seen me hugging her daughter and she asked me if something was going on between _ Spencer _ and I?

"N-No, of course not." I stuttered, looking at her skeptically. Was she playing a game with me? Waiting for me to confess about Aria and I? Did she _already_ know about Aria and I?

She watched me for a moment, as she tried to figure out whether or not I was lying to her.

"It's just… sad seeing these girls in so much pain… after I've been so used to seeing them excited and happy whenever they came to class." I bit my lip, hoping she would fall for my act and believe my lie.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "As a teacher, I understand where you're coming from. And these girls are very strong, especially Aria."

I nodded in agreement. Was there a certain reason she specifically pointed out Aria being the strong one? What about Spencer? Or Hanna? It killed me not knowing what she knew.

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. Should I tell her about Aria and I? Obviously she knows that I am with one of my students. But do we really need a scene here and now? When the girls were already going through so much, and let alone the fact that we were at a police station.

"They've been through… so much." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah." I agreed, again. I had a feeling in the back of my mind that Ella was just waiting for me to crack and reveal my relationship with Aria. It had almost happened earlier, when Ella and Byron came over to Aria and I when I was hugging her.

This was it. I needed to tell them. I promised Aria that it was time to tell her parents, and I did not want to keep this a secret anymore.

"Ella." I said suddenly, looking back up at her and straight into her eyes. "There's something… there's something I need to tell you."

**Sorry, cliffhanger! I really wish that Aria and Ezra would come out about their relationship in 212, but sadly, they don't. Hope you guys liked this, and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOO DISAPPOINTED WITH THE EZRIA SCENES LAST NIGHT! Actually change that, **_**THERE WERE NO EZRIA SCENES**_**! How is it possible that one puts Ezra in the episode but Ezra has no scenes with Aria? That makes no sense. I wanted to bitch slap Jackie and Ella so hard last night! Ella was SO mean to Ezra! I was yelling at the TV, "He's talking about your daughter! Not Spencer!" **

**How am I going to survive the next four months without Ezra? (Halloween doesn't count because he's barely in the episode) It's sad… **

***I know Ella's really mean to Ezra in this, but seriously, she was being a complete bitch to him last night. How I portrayed her here isn't that far off from how she's been acting…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"What is it?" Ella asked, watching me curiously.

"Um, I… Aria and I…" I took a deep breath and took one last look around the room.

"Aria and I are-" I began, but was interrupted by a voice booming through the room.

"Are the girls okay? How's Aria?" An all too familiar voice suddenly exclaimed.

I turned around to see none other than Jason DiLaurentis searching the room for Aria.

I clenched my fingers together into fists as I watched Jason. How dare he come here looking for Aria. He knew that Aria was unavailable and that she had a boyfriend, so why would he come here in the first place?

"Mrs. Montgomery, do you know where Aria is?" Jason asked Ella, as he quickly walked over to us.

"She's in the back room for questioning." Ella answered unsurely.

"I-is she okay? What happened?" He asked desperately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, as I stood up so we were on eye level with each other.

"Supporting Aria." He answered swiftly, not breaking our gaze towards each other.

"I thought Aria made it very clear that she doesn't want your support." I snarled at him.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" A surprised Aria asked as she walked over to us.

Jason did not reply to my question but instead gave me a smug look.

"I'll be right back." Jason told us, as he walked over to Officer Garret and started conversing with him.

"Ezra…" Ella suddenly began, as she took a deep breath. "Were you just about to tell me that you were dating Aria?"

Ella watched me with a tentative look, as if she knew she was playing with fire.

"What?" Aria exclaimed in a surprised manner. "Mom what are you talking about?"

I opened my mouth, but was unable to speak.

"You're the student?" She asked Aria in disbelief, her eyes quickly narrowing at her one and only daughter.

The look on mine and Aria's faces must have confirmed it all.

Aria looked as if she had just witnessed a murder as she watched her mother with frightened eyes.

"Ella, I need you to under-" I began, but was cut off by an angry mother.

"No, Ezra! I think that there isn't anything I need to understand!" She snapped angrily at me. She then turned to Aria with sympathetic eyes.

"Is he forcing you, baby?" She asked Aria.

Ella clearly mistook that tears in Aria's eyes for a yes to her question, as she quickly enveloped her daughter in a hug.

Aria quickly pushed her mother away as the tears begun to form in her eyes.

"Mom, stop!"

Aria looked at me with teary eyes. I had to physically stop myself from taking her in my arms and wiping the tears that I knew would fall over, away.

Aria silently walked over to me and took one of my hands in hers as if to prove herself to Ella.

"It's true." She whispered to her mother. "I'm the one dating Ezra."

She then turned to me as her tears finally fell down her face, clinging to her eyelashes. "I'm so sorry, Ezra. I never should have called you here."

"No, no." I reassured her quietly. "I'm so glad you did."

She gave me a small teary smile. I wanted to kiss her so badly, knowing that it might end up being one of our last.

"Aria, what the hell were you thinking?" Ella exclaimed suddenly, causing Aria and I to jump. "And Ezra, why the hell would you abuse my daughter like that?"

"Mom, stop!" Aria cried out again. "Leave him alone, it's not his fault!"

Aria grabbed my hands and stood in front of me as she started pushing me backwards, as if she was trying to shield me from her mother. "Don't listen to her Ezra! Please, don't!"

"You have two minutes to leave Ezra." Ella said to me without missing a beat, as she ignored Aria completely. "And you better not come back. If I see you _anywhere _ near Aria again, I will destroy you."

I took a deep breath and looked down at Aria. The look in Aria's eyes said it all. Aria needed me. And I couldn't let her down. What Aria and I had, was so real, so true, and so… perfect. Was it the fact that Ella's marriage had been through such turmoil that caused her to be unable to see my love for Aria? And Aria's love for me?

"Ezra?" Aria whispered desperately, as her voice cracked.

"I can't do that." I said to Ella, looking back up at her. I could never do that to Aria. Although she would never forgive her mother, I knew that she would never forgive me either, for not fighting for us.

I should have known that this would happen. Obviously people were going to tell me that our relationship was wrong. 'You were Aria's teacher, you abused her, why would you corrupt an innocent little girl, ect.' But that was it. Our relationship was so much more than anyone else would ever see it as. And as much as I wanted to admit that I was the strong one, I wasn't, because it was Aria who fought so hard to convince me to stay in a relationship with her after we found out we were teacher and student.

"You have to do that." Ella said fiercely, making sure not to break eye contact with me.

"What is… going on here?" Byron asked tentatively as he walked up behind Ella, as he saw the way Aria was positioned in front of me and had her hands in mine.

"Ezra is dating Aria." Ella said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Byron exclaimed, his eyes widening as each second passed as his eyes darted back and forth between Aria and I.

"You heard me!" Ella cried angrily.

"Mom, can we, can we go outside?" Aria said frantically as she jumped out of my arms and started ushering her mother out of the police station. She shot me a panicked glance and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

We were in a police station, and Aria's parents just found out that their daughter was dating her ex-teacher. No matter how much I had been looking forward to this moment, where we would be done hiding, I had made the small mistake of getting too excited about her parents' reactions and what they were going to do about it.

A cold breeze hit me as I walked through the front doors of the police station.

"How long has this been going on?" Ella immediately asked Aria and I through gritted teeth.

Aria and I exchanged a glance between each other, unsure about whether to speak the truth. Telling the truth would give away the fact that Aria and I were together while we were teacher and student. I was standing about a foot and a half away from Aria, which enabled me to see the way Aria unsteadily looked away from her mother, down to the black pavement.

"Tell me the truth." Ella repeated when neither Aria nor I immediately responded, as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"A little less than two months." Aria said quietly.

"So you were dating my daughter while you were her teacher?" Ella's question came out much more as a statement than a question. And I knew better than to answer with words, so I nodded my head, looking down in shame.

When Ella said nothing to this, I looked back up to meet Ella's eyes.

"Ella, I love Aria." I said quickly. I could have sworn that the expression in her eyes was one that revealed that she wanted to kill me for saying those words. "And I would _ never _do anything to hurt her. I know that our relationship may not look right, but that doesn't change the fact that it's always felt right. It never feels _ wrong _when we're together." I said quickly.

"Mom," Aria said through her tears. "I love Ezra, too. So much… Please don't do anything to him." She said quietly, as she tried to make her mother understand. "No one's ever loved me the way he has and no cares for me as much as he does. Please don't hurt him." She said in a pleading whisper.

As Ella looked at Aria and I, I could see the pain in her eyes at the thoughts that must have been going through her head.

Byron came out a moment later and walked up to the three of us.

"I'm going to kill you." Byron walked straight up to me and jolted a finger at my chest. "For messing around with my daughter."

"Dad, no!" Aria whimpered as she threw herself in my arms. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to my chest. Ella and Byron both looked at me in disgust. She buried her face into the base of my collarbone as she cried into my chest.

"Leave him alone!" Aria cried out, lifting her head from my chest but remaining in my arms. "Both of you! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He hasn't done anything wrong? He hasn't done anything wrong?" Byron bellowed.

Ella looked at Aria and I in repulse. "I expected more from you, Ezra. You too, Aria. He's your teacher. This is disgusting."

"You know what mom, when I met Ezra, I didn't know he was going to be my teacher. If I had, I most certainly wouldn't have pursued this. I would have waited…" Aria trailed off.

"How did you not know? He was standing at the front of your English classroom with a piece of chalk in his hand!" Byron exclaimed, at the same time as Ella cried out, "You would have waited? Until he wasn't your teacher anymore? You really would have dated someone who used to be your _ teacher, _without a care in the world?"

"We met before we knew what we actually were to each other." I confessed. I glanced at Aria before looking back at Byron and Ella.

"Look," I said desperately. "I'm willing to do whatever you want me to do. But I want you to know, that I love Aria and I would never imagine doing anything to hurt her. She means too much to me for me to ever try to hurt her."

"Mom… Dad, please." Aria pleaded quietly, as she let more tears escape her eyes. She leaned against my body, as if to emphasize the fact that she needed me. "Don't hurt Ezra. Please."

I looked towards Byron, who looked exhausted. "It's been a long day. We need to go home."

He did not give Aria and I another glance as he turned and started walking towards the car.

"I'm not okay with this, and I'm disappointed in both of you." Ella said to me, before turning and following Byron to the car.

Aria and I stayed quiet for a moment, before she finally twisted herself in my arms so that she was facing me.

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I'm so sorry." She said quietly as she looked down, refusing to meet my eyes.

I lifted my hand up to her face and used two fingers to lift her chin, so she could meet my gaze. I wiped away a stray tear from her rosy cheeks with my thumb before closing the gap between our mouths with a gentle kiss.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips before kissing her again. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "No matter what happens Aria, I will _ always _love you." I murmured before kissing her again.

**Well, there it is! Hope you guys liked this! Too bad it didn't go like this in the show! I really wanted Ezra to confess about his love to Aria yesterday! (He kind of did… he just wasn't specific enough on names…) **

**Hope you guys liked this and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Author's Note

**People keep adding this story to their story alerts, but this is the end. It was only a two-shot! Sorry if you were wanting more! **

**I would love it if you guys read my other stories though and let me know what you think of them! **


End file.
